Midnight
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: Non massacre AU. One day Sasuke brought a child home that he claims to be his son that shook everyone around him. But who is the mother and where is she? Why won't he tell? And why the clan is in such an uproar?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Non massacre AU. One day Sasuke brought a child home that he claims to be his son that caused uproar in the clan and the village. Who is the mother? and why is it causing such an uproar in the clan and village.

••**Midnight••**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The moon light shown down on the deserted streets of Uchiha district in the dead of the night. It was past midnight. The people had returned from their works, shut their shops and gone to their houses to sleep, taking the liveliness of the day with them, leaving the streets looking desolate.

No living soul could be seen roaming around at this hour of the night (if you leave out the cats) for which he was partly thankful since he didn't want the prying or rather penetrating eyes of his clan's inmates following his every little move as he- the second son of the clan's head- made his way towards his house.

Almost a faint voice of his slow and tired steps could be heard which was again muffled by the rustle of the wind on this cool summer night. His muscles ached from the long journey he was coming from. He was also relieved that no one saw the sluggish pace of his steps, otherwise they- his clan mates- might confuse it with lack of power, with weakness. His reluctant pace dropped more at the thought of this - at the thought of his clan, at the thought of his home, at the thought of his family- if that was even possible.

The clouds covered the sinfully shining moon and the boy-no the man- twenty three years old man- found it pleasant to be in dark. A wisp of wind passed by yet again teasing his coal black hair in its wake. He closed his obsidian eyes momentarily to protect them from the moving locks of his own hair. With his black ninja gear and flawless pale skin he could easily be passed for a Shinigami had his people not known him as Uchiha Sasuke.

He took a turn from around the shop and his house came into view. Any other day he would have just rushed towards his safe haven- to his home. But now he stopped momentarily. It looked as if he was contemplating whether to go on or to turn around and leave. A strong gust of cool wind blew past him and took him by surprise and also made him painfully aware of the body of a little boy that he was carrying on his back and the shiver that went down through it. Sasuke sighed, corrected his posture and adjusted the boy on his back carefully. The boys head was lying on his right shoulder, his arms were around Sasuke's neck. The boy was sound asleep, breathing evenly that Sasuke could feel on his neck.

Seeing that the cold wind of the night was not doing justice to the boy -as if the wind had discovered this boy to be an outsider- Sasuke stopped paying any heed to his thoughts and hurriedly made his way towards his house.

All the way knowing that the moment he would cross the threshold of his house with that boy, his life would never be the same.

Not only would his life but the life of everyone around him- his friends, his family, his clan and his village- would be affected.

He was the next head of the great Uchiha clan after all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hidden leaf village is passing through a peaceful period of time under the rule of the fourth Hokage- Minato Namikaze. Minato Namikaze has proved to be an excellent leader for the past two decades denouncing the claims of the haters that he will prove insufficient to lead the village due to his lack of experience and young age. Apart from being great in a lot of ways the one thing that Sasuke admired him the most for was restoring Uchiha's glory. He has a grace and gentleness and a unique perspective that Sasuke bet no other Hokage possessed. The way he came and pulled the Uchiha clan out of its misery when it was on the brink of falling apart is truly worth admiring.

The raven haired teen don't know much about how bad the condition was. He wasn't born then neither was Naruto- his hyperactive blond son. However he figured the Uchihas were planning a coup d'état. He had heard it from Itachi in most subtle of the ways.

However it was Minato who managed to stabilize Uchihas' frantic ideas and persuaded them to be in good terms with the village and gave the head a position in the government counsel, which was a difficult feat considering his own position and the higher controversy but it solved particularly everything.

Since his childhood Sasuke had seen his father and Minato as close friends. The way their families always found each other over at special occasions, the way Uzumaki Kushina always used to leave her only child at their place whenever she had a mission and the way Minato discussed all important village matters with his father- Uchiha Fugaku.

It's no surprise Naruto and he grew up as close friends too, almost like siblings.

It feels as if the good time is being balanced on a very thin thread by their parents. Sasuke wondered the fact that he and Naruto weren't on good terms would affect it in any way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(First person pov)

I wished he wasn't waiting for me when I entered my house, when I climbed the stairs and was on my way to my room. But as clan head you are required to sleep with your eyes open and that's what Uchiha Fugaku was doing. His grave presence was obscuring my path. His weary eyes warily eyed the boy on my back and flickered back to me. His silence was heavy and it was shouting questions on me.

Whatever the situation maybe, I never brought anyone home with me (something Naruto was really fond of doing). Whether the person was injured or lost, I left them to Konoha's healthcare Centre to be taken care of. So this situation was like a red alert for Fugaku. He knew his son very well. His experience might have already given him some clue to what was happening.

For a moment we just stood there and stared. Hoping that the other will end this charade. But it looked like Uchiha Fugaku's patience ran thin in this situation.

"Who is this boy Sasuke?" I heard his solemn voice say. His tone edged with intrigue, surprise and caution.

I just looked at him with blank expression on my face. I didn't find it in myself to meet his eyes at that moment.

I don't know how many moments passed but silence was the only thing that was prevalent until I heard him repeat himself rather irritably.

My lack of response seemed like an announcement of trepidation.

I saw him observing the boy again with an annoyed look in an attempt to find the answer himself but it was futile since all he could see was the tuft of black hair on his head and that the boy was no older then six years. I saw his piercing eyes back on me the second time and it broke my pensive stance. Something in my mind told me that all those years of trying to get in my father's good book are going to go down the flames in the blink of an eye.

"He is my son"

I heard myself saying.

There it came. The shock. The priceless shock.

The expression I saw on my father's face at that time was something I would never forget. Shock appeared on his face as soon as the words registered then something akin to pure horror bordering with incredibility made its way to his face. To anyone else it would appear like he had seen a ghost but to Sasuke it was far worse than that. His face looked like the face of a man whose whole world has ended in the blink of a second.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boy looked like an angel sleeping peacefully without any care of the world. Sasuke watched him fondly after he put him down on the bed. A ghost of the smile appeared on Sasuke's features as he combed back the unruly hair falling on the boy's eyes with his fingers. His son. He looked like a miniature version of Sasuke. Same coal black hair, same pale smooth skin, the same beautiful features and the same baby face that Sasuke had when he was of his age. Sasuke smiled thinking about that and caressed his son's cheek with his thumb lightly. He sat like that for a while looking at the boy but his previous encounter with his father crossed his mind and his smile vanished.

Sasuke tucked the boy under the blanket carefully, covering him to the neck and securing his both arms under the blanket. He performed this little task with so much attention that one might think he had gone paranoid if someone saw him. He got up to left the room only to move back to his position on bed and place a kiss the little boy's forehead.

Sasuke walked out of the room, closed its door carefully and sealed it with chakra so that no one can enter the room. He went out to find Uchiha Fugaku to settle things with him once and for all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke sat across his parents in an empty room with lights off. The whole clan was sleeping, oblivious to the turmoil going on in the head family. They were all sitting on their knees. His parents were sitting beside each other and he was sitting across from them like many other occasions when they had to discuss important matters. He felt like a culprit under there judging gazes, not to mention a hint of hurt could also be seen expertly hidden in their eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes and wished that Itachi was here with him now but he knew he had to deal with this alone. Sasuke opened his eyes and waited for them to speak.

It was Mikoto who spoke first in a gentle voice.

"Sasuke, is it true? What I heard. Is that boy really your son?"

Sasuke had a sudden urge to get up and leave the room. In times like this when Sasuke wished his mother was not present here, supporting his father. He wished Fugaku didn't tell her about all the issues about the clan including this too.

He wished his mother to be just his mother, not the wife of the clan's head who is required to be aware of all the matters.

"Yes he is my son."

An audible gasp and a pure shock was all he saw on his mother.

It took some time for her to compose herself before she spoke again.

"How did that happen? Who is his mother? Where was he all this time?'' Mikoto asked in a gentle voice. Sasuke drew in a breath and released it. He knew it had to be done. He had to give answers but he had none.

''It all irrelevant now. All I want you to know is that he is my son and he will live here with us from now on.'' Sasuke said in a calm tone.

"You expect us to keep that bastard child with us."

Fugaku words were like a stinging slap but Sasuke knew better then to think it was going to be easy.

''Fugaku!'' Mikoto said but he motioned her to stay silent. Fugaku was beyond furious.

''He is my son.'' Sasuke deadpanned.

''That doesn't change the fact that he is still a halfblooded bastard. We better get rid of him when we have time, before anyone gets to know about this humiliation. ''

These Sasuke lost it. If what Fugaku said before was a stinging slap then this felt like he ripped out his heart out and crushed it in front of his own eyes. He stood up. His sharingan blazing.

''He is not going anywhere.'' Sasuke roared, his voice several octaves higher than it should be.

''Sasuke, please sit down.''

Mikoto tried to calm him but Sasuke paid no heed to it.

''Listen carefully, he will stay with me. If you don't want him here then I won't stay here too.

"The decision is up to you.'' Sasuke roared and made his way towards the door.

'' you are the next clan leader Sasuke. Do you have any idea how this is going to affect the clan's reputation? Don't you care about clan in any way?"

Fugaku's accusatory tone made Sasuke cringe. Did his father ever noticed his dedication? Wasn't he here facing them because he cared otherwise he was better a runaway.

"I care about him too. ''

''Good leave then.''

Fugaku's voice was ice cold. He said it without as much as a second thought. If Sasuke was not what he was, he might have cried at the ease his father decided to cut off bonds with him.

With heavy step and down casted eyes he covered the little distance to the door and slide it open. He expected to be greeted by cool air and move out of the room but luck was not on his side today and a blonde figure with white Hokage cape was standing outside the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It looked my father had considered this situation enough forbidding to let Minato know this soon at this hour of the night.

Now I am sitting in another room across our kind Hokage. Neither of us talked. I tried to focus on everything other than the blonde man sitting across me in the kitchen with the low table between us- on the bright night outside that can be seen through the open shougi doors, on the voice of water drops hitting the sink from the tap, on the smell of the dirt and leaves that came in the room along with wandering wind.

I was glad that my parents gave us some privacy. I felt Minato eyes glued to my form the whole time assessing me silently. I was still a bit disoriented by the talk with my father and I was determined not to speak lest I want to risk impoliteness.

I was Minato who spoke first, like he had figured out my intentions.

"I know it's your personal matter and even as a Hokage I have no right to pry but still would you like to tell me something. I give you my word for confidentiality.'' Minato spoke softly and with a kind expression and I have an urge to tell him everything. He had never treated me any different than Naruto and I have never respected him any less than my father. He is like the father I always wanted."

''No'' I said looking down. I didn't chance a glance at him lest I want to see his perfectly masked hurt expression.

After the shock passed, I heard Minato clear his throat and I knew from now on the personal talk was over and only business talk will take place.

'' Are you sure he is your son?'' Minato asked calmly.

''Yes'' I answered. Minato didn't bat an eye.

'' You know the rule for the kekkai genkai clans that the one who marry an outsider is exiled regardless of the position or rank.''

I lifted my face up to look at him blankly.

'' I guess that's not the case here but with the child you are bordering in between.'' Minato continued. ''you shall not be exiled with your case."

''I know that most of the clans these days had modified this rule to their liking to make exceptions due to which Naruto got to get engaged to Hinata with the permission of the Hyuga clan but the Uchiha clan is not like that.''

"Uchiha clan value their blood and after a history of treachery and abuse of power from their fellow comrades, they don't want to risk trusting anyone.'' Minato explained. And I knew he is trying to justify my father's behavior.

"The burden of this power is too much for a half blood. That's why you, Sasuke have brought a result of the mistake that was not supposed to be committed solely because of its consequence- to not to burden a being with your power.'' Minato continued.

''Sasuke you have only now to decide that do you want you want your son to face the adversity of you clan for being born or do you want to keep him somewhere safe and away from them."

'' He is not safe anywhere. I can protect him from any harm here''. I stated quickly and almost instinctively.

Minato raised an eyebrow.

''Do you know that bringing him here will cause irreparable damage to Uchiha's reputation since you are the next clan head?"

''What would you have done if you were at my place.'' I asked him knowing the answer completely.

Minato let out a sigh.

''I always thought you cared the most about your clan.'' Minato said.

''I do but I care about him too.'' I stated nonchalantly.

''Very well, I will talk to Fugaku and issue a restriction order for people to not to call him 'bastard'. I am at your side Sasuke but I want to tell you that it's not going to be easy for you and neither for the child.''

Minato finished and I nodded in silent gratitude. I wonder how it's so easy for Minato and Naruto to save people's lives when they are at the brink of falling apart.

''Can I know his name?'' Minato asked with a hint of pure interest while we were leaving the kitchen.

''Uchiha Daisuke." I said and unknowingly a smile curled up on my lips.

And here starts the story of a halfblooded Uchiha with a unknown mother.

As Minato said it's not going to be easy. It will trouble his clan but I vowed to protect him since he is the best thing that had ever happened to me.

((((((((((((((((((0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)))))))))))))))

A/N: An old story I have had in my drafts for a long time. Non massacre so it's different from original storyline. and yes Sasuke has a son here.

For the most part this story is adorable.

but there is alot of stuff coming up, because Uchiha clan and a unknown child are really a dramatic combination and element of mystery is strong.

Would like to know your thoughts.

So what you think?

**Review**


End file.
